


Hero (Retired)

by DistractedDream



Series: DistractedDream's Zine Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Post-Canon, Zine: Prompto Chocobo Zine, after the dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Prompto catches up with Ignis and Gladio after dawn returns to Eos.(Written for the Prompto Chocobo Zine)
Series: DistractedDream's Zine Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hero (Retired)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted hardly anything lately. I made a lot of commitments last year to various zines so most of my writing time went to meeting those. Coupled with a general decrease in the amount of writing I'm able to do, well, it looked like my AO3 was gathering cobwebs in 2019.
> 
> I have a goal to finish 2 incomplete pieces this year and I'm really hopeful I can manage that. Thank you for hanging in there with me. I hope this piece makes you smile and gives you a little respite from your day.
> 
> Written for Prompto Chocobo Zine. Beta'ed by GalacticGlaze.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

"We need a photo!" Prompto half-stretched himself over the diner table, snapping a picture of Gladio, Ignis, and himself. He checked the screen with a triumphant grin. "Got it!" He set his camera aside, nodding to the waitress as she offered to fill their coffee mugs.

Across the table, Ignis tipped his head to the side, listening as the third mug was filled. "You drink coffee now, Prompto?"

Prompto shrugged. Even though he knew Ignis couldn't see the movement, he always figured Ignis somehow still knew. "Yeah, had to give in to old age sometime."

Next to Ignis, Gladio snorted into his coffee. "Old age. Please."

"Okay, so not  _ old _ , but we're not kids anymore, yeah?" Prompto blew on his coffee before taking a sip. "Speaking of kids..." He eyed Gladio, who looked out the window to avoid the eye contact.

"What about yourself and Miss Aurum?" Ignis asked, soothing over the moment with a quick subject change. "Have you asked for her hand yet?"

"Nah," Prompto said as he settled back in the booth, the vinyl creaking under him. "I think I've let that one go. Don't think she's the marrying type. Or relationship type." He pressed his lips into a flat line before finally shaking his head with a sigh. "Thought maybe after everything settled down, you know? It's cool though. We’re friends and that’s all it’s gonna be."

Gladio leaned forward, elbows on the table. He glanced at Ignis, whatever non-verbal communication they’d developed years ago unhampered by Ignis’ blindness. Ignis nodded subtly for Gladio to continue. "Then what's keepin' ya out here in Hammerhead?" Gladio gestured between himself and Ignis. "We figured you were stayin' all the way out here because of Cindy. If not her, what gives? Why not come home?"

"Dude, Hammerhead  _ is  _ my home," Prompto objected. He rubbed at the goatee on his chin. “You guys were in Lestallum or off with the hunters and I stayed here all those years. What’s in Insomnia for me?” He turned his attention to the window. “Maybe if Noct had survived, I’d have gone back. But he didn’t.” He took a long drink of his coffee, pointedly ignoring whatever was passing for a discussion between his two friends. Gladio tipped his head in Prompto’s direction and Ignis, having lost the invisible coin toss, sighed.

Ignis clasped his hands in front of him. “There is much still to be done in the capital. Not only with the physical reconstruction, but in welcoming and supporting the refugees who are returning. We could use your help.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “Could? Or need?”

“Could,” Ignis answered honestly. “It would be a relief to have someone I trust not to take advantage of the returning residents or those seeking to move to Insomnia. I would prefer it to be you, but I do have others I can ask.”

“Blondie, you’re the top choice,” Gladio explained. “It’s not only adults coming in. We’ve seen a lot of orphans in the lists. Not always sure where they’re ending up. We thought…”

“That because I grew up thinking I was an adopted non-Lucian I’d want to help?” Gladio looked sheepish as Prompto got to the heart of what they’d been thinking. Prompto waved his hand to the window. “Don’t know if you noticed, but there are orphans  _ everywhere _ . We’re up to twenty here. Cindy teaches them skills in the shop and I’m trying to teach them what I remember from Crownsguard training. Things they can use to protect themselves. I can’t abandon them, not after they’ve lost so much already.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said gently, reaching across the table. “I apologize. We didn’t know.”

Prompto gripped Ignis’ fingers. “You guys are doing huge things in Insomnia. Rebuilding the city. The government. I’m just doing what needs to be done here.” He squeezed Ignis’ hand to emphasize his point. “Didn’t seem like a big deal whenever we talked.”

Gladio huffed a soft laugh, laying his hand over theirs. “You always have tried to downplay what you do. We good?”

“Yeah,” Prompto confirmed, slipping his hand free. “And I appreciate it. That you thought of me. I do. But I can’t go back, you know? I’m done with being a hero.”

Outside, a group of kids rushed by, their laughter loud enough to be heard inside. Prompto watched them with a fond smile. A boy, shorter and stockier than the rest, paused, his grin widening as he saw Prompto. Prompto shot him finger-guns with a chuckle. The boy returned the gesture and hurried off after his friends. Gladio leaned into Ignis, whispering a play-by-play into his ear, both smiling at the antics.

“Looks to me like you’re still playing the hero,” Gladio observed over the rim of his coffee mug.

“Hunh?” Prompto shook his head. “Nah, that’s just Ortus. He had a hard time finding his place so I kinda took him under my wing. Built up his confidence. No big deal.”

Ignis hummed. “I imagine to Ortus, it is a big deal.”

Gladio reached across the table, poking Prompto’s arm. “To those kids? You’re their hero.”

“Whatever, dude.” Prompto rubbed his arm, a faint color spreading over the bridge of his nose. “Drink your coffee and shut up.”

“Usually, that’s Gladio’s line for me.” Ignis covered his mouth, laughing behind his hand, Gladio and Prompto joining in. “Come now,” Ignis prodded as he caught his breath. “Tell us what you’re teaching the kids. Perhaps we can learn what we should do in the capital.”

“Really?” Prompto asked.

“Sure,” Gladio said, laying his arm along the back of the booth. “We got time. Let’s order lunch.”

Over their meals, Prompto told his friends all about the program he and Cindy had started for the kids, including schooling, life skills, and housing. If what he was doing in Hammerhead helped other kids throughout Lucis, then Prompto was all too happy to share what they’d learned.

If that was being a hero, then Prompto was okay with that.


End file.
